


Loose Ends

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor's Log...

Ezri, this really isn't necessary, Julian protested. Yes it is! Ezri exclaimed. You have been projecting your true feelings on to every woman you have had a relationship with. Instead of confronting them and being true to yourself. You go from relationship to relationship hoping to find what has been right in front of you this whole time. You are just afraid to admit it. And what my dear counselor am I afraid to admit, Julian says sarcastically. That you Dr. Julian Bashir are in love with Elim Garak, Ezri states. Julian starts laughing hysterical. Me? In love with Garak? How did you come to that conclusion? Julian asks. If you were to describe me to someone, what would you say? Asks Ezri. Julian starts describing Ezri; you're a trill, female, petite build, black hair, blue eyes, and have spots starting at your head and going all way down to your feet. Very good, Ezri says, now please describe Garak for me. Julian rolls his eyes and starts describing Garak.


	2. Chapter 2

Well let's see, Garak is a cardassian, he has jet black hair, his skin is star fleet gray, with reptilian scales outlining his entire body and face. The scales can flex and change color based on his mood. He is tall with broad shoulders, strong muscle arms, with muscle definition in his chest, abdomen, back, legs, and a firm ass... Julian stops himself, Did he just say Garak has a nice ass?! Ezri smiles continue she says eagerly. Julian takes a deep breath and picks up where he left off. His face is symmetrical it isn't has narrow as most cardassian men and he hasn't let himself go and gained weight which would cause his face to fill out more. I'm not sure about his age though. All I know is his hair has not started graying. Garak also has a dimple at the base of his chin. His eyes vary shades of color depending on his mood; if he is neutral their earth sky blue. if he is excited or happy their clear ocean blue with a slight shimmer to them. If he is upset or angry they turn pitch black. If he is scared or having claustrophobic episode his eyes go shock white.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian sits in stunned silence. Ezri breaks the silence, do you see what I mean? What would you do if something happened and Garak died? Tears filled Julian's eyes and started streaming down his face. What do I do? Julian says in a very quiet almost child like voice. Go talk to him, Ezri says tell him how you really feel. He'll be on the station at least until the end of the week. This way you both will know how you feel about each other and no one is left wondering. But how do I know if what he is saying is the truth? Julian says looking at Ezri with big brown puppy dog eyes. You'll know Ezri smiles. Come with me? Julian pleads. No, this is something you have to do on your own, Ezri says sternly Now quit stalling and get moving! Ezri grabs Julian's arm and escorts him out of her office. Now go! She barks pointing directly at Garak's shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Julian had walked to Garak's shop almost every day since he arrived at deep space nine but now was different. His heart was pounding, his stomach was doing cartwheels, his hands were shaking and sweaty. Julian's thoughts were racing, what if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Julian stops in the doorway of Garak's shop. Doctor what a pleasant surprise, please come in, come in, Garak says warmly. Julian stumbles through the doorway. Garak we need to talk.  
Oh, about what? Garak looking intrigued. About us, Julian says. He now has Garak's full undivided attention. Julian takes a deep breath and says I-I-I love you. All color drains from Julian's face, his stomach drops, his heart is pounding in his ears. He waits for what seems like an eternity for Garak's response.   
Garak blinks, what did you say doctor? I love you, Julian repeats himself. That's what I thought you said, Garak states as he turns to continue packing. Julian's vision blurs as hot tears begin to stream down his face. He runs out of Garak's shop humiliated and angry with himself. How could I have been so stupid! Julian thinks to himself. Doctor! Doctor wait! Garak calls running after Julian. Julian starts moving faster trying to get away and salvage what little dignity he has left. JULIAN! Shouts Garak at the top of his lungs. The entire station pauses, Julian stops and turns around to find himself face to face with Garak. Garak grabs Julian and embraces him in a long overdue passionate kiss and everything melts away.


	5. Chapter 5

When the universe comes back into focus Garak and Julian surface and find themselves standing in the middle of the promenade. Well I hope that puts to rest any doubts about my feelings towards you, Garak said as he tries to caught his breath. What do we do now? Julian purred hopeful as to where this might lead. For starters let's get off the promenade we don't want security to show up asking questions. Garak said The Bajoran security force have been a particularly moody ever since Odo returned home. Let's continue this conversation in my quarters. Julian eagerly smiles, yes let's do that!


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the doors to Garak's quarters closes. Garak continues kissing Julian while trying to think of the best way of removing Julian's uniform. Then he remembered that the top half the uniform zipped up in the front. After a brief search he finds the zipper, just below Julian's chin. He grabs the zipper and slowly starts to pull the zipper down. Hold on, Julian says. Garak stops and gives Julian a confused look. Before we get too carried away, let me take care of this. Julian reaches down clips his com-badge from his uniform and places it on the night stand. There, total privacy with no interruptions, Julian says looking more relaxed. Garak blinks why did you do that, if you don't mind me asking? Julian starts to explain, well you see Garak its not just a communication device but also a personal universal translator and recorder. To deactivate a com-badge you have take it off and place it on an inanimate object so it doesn't detect a bio-sign. Garak stares wide-eyed at Julian. You mean to tell me that every time we have eaten lunch our conversations were recorded? Don't worry Garak the only time the recordings are used is if there is a criminal hearing and they are used in court proceedings. Julian says. Julian playfully nuzzles and kisses Garak's neck ridges. Now where were we? Julian untucks the top of his uniform and finishes unzipping it. He lets his uniform top fall to the floor. His under shirt quickly follows. Julian walks across the room and sits on foot of the bed and starts taking off his boots. "Here let me help you with those." Garak kneels in front of Julian to take off his boots. Just then Julian realized that Garak is completely naked.


	7. Chapter 7

Julian licks his lips and swallows hard. Garak smiles and takes off Julian's boots and socks. Then Garak starts to undue Julian's pants. Julian seizes the opportunity to make a move, his hand slides between Garak's legs.. Julian's hand follows the ridged slit and carcasses the slit open with his fingers. His fingers slide in and starts massaging Garak's ajan. Garak's prUt rubs up against Julian's fingers. Julian strokes it lovingly. Oh doctor, Garak moans. I had no idea you were so well versed in cardassian anatomy. Julian smirks, Well as the chief medical officer on the station it is my responsibility for the health and well-being of everyone on the station. Garak frowns, I wish you would stop teasing me. What do you mean? Julian says trying to sound innocent. My dear doctor I have been fantasizing for years about getting you out of this damn uniform and now if I didn't know any better I would think you were stalling. Julian grinned mischievously. Well then, let's turn fantasy into reality Julian says as he slowly slides his pants down and kicks them off. Garak smiles, it was well worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Commander Kira, I insist you handle this matter personally. Kira rubbed her eyes. I should be asleep right now, she thought. But the Vulcan aide insisted on seeing her immediately. Commander, the chancellor has been entertaining a male Star Fleet officer for several hours, the Vulcan stated. And what do you want me to do about it? Kira asks. The aide stormed out of her office. For a race who claims to be masters of emotions, they sure get easily rattled, Kira says to herself.  
Kira steps off the turbo lift onto the chancellor's floor. She turns to see Quark with his ear pressed against the door. Quark, what are you doing?! SHHH! I'm trying to figure out who is in there with Garak, Quark says in a hushed voice. I overheard the ambassador's aide complaining about a noisy neighbor, so I took it upon myself to investigate. Kira glared at Quark. Have I told you lately how disgusting you are? Yes, I believe you mentioned it at dinner, Quark said smiling.   
Just then they heard a familiar voice moaning and groaning. Ooh yes, Garak keep going, oh God yes, yes, yes,yes! Quark and Kira stare at each other in shock. Wow, Garak and Dr. Bashir who knew! Quark said. We should leave, we shouldn't be ease dropping on them, Kira says. Oh come on commander, what's the worst that could happen? Quark smiles mischievously. Kira narrows her eyes and says You may not care if Julian finds out but what do you think Garak will do when he finds out you have been spying on him? Quark's smile fades suddenly. Let's go and give these gentlemen their privacy, Quark said. For once Quark, you and I agree on something, Kira says as she and Quark hurry to the turbo lift. As Kira and Quark stepped on to the promenade, Kira turns to Quark and says if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally rip off your ears and feed them to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Commander, I do not like to be kept waiting! Admiral Ross said looking very annoyed. Where the hell is Dr. Bashir! Sir, I assure you Julian is on the station, he just busy at the moment, Kira says nervously. I might add that you showed up unannounced and we are hosting the peace talks between Cardassia and the Federation. The doctor is probably tending to one of our guests. Kira quickly puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from talking. What is the matter with me? I'm acting like a schoolgirl trying not to blab a secret. Kira sits down and pretends to do paperwork. Did one of the representatives fall ill? Admiral Ross asks. Kira stares blankly, uh... Computer locate Dr. Julian Bashir, Admiral Ross barks. Dr. Bashir is in habitat ring section C room 21 the computer replies. That's the chancellor's room! Admiral Ross hurries out of Kira's office with Kira right behind him. I hope its nothing serious Ross says as he is getting on to the turbo lift. Habitat ring section C, he says. Kira stands beside Admiral Ross, at a loss as to what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chancellor, is everything alright?! Chancellor its Admiral Ross! No answer. Admiral Ross hits his com-badge, security to habitat ring section C, Room 21, possible medical emergency. Kira facepalmed. Admiral I really don't think it is necessary to call security. The chancellor probably just overslept and doesn't hear the door. Admiral Ross' eyes narrow, then you open the door, Commander! He orders.  
The doors open with a swish. Chancellor, are you in here? Admiral Ross asks as he steps through the doorway. Kira stands in the doorway. Commander get in here, now! Kira reluctantly enters the room, wishing to the Prophets she was anywhere but here. The doors close. Computer lights! Orders Admiral Ross. As the room comes into focus, there lying in the bed are Chancellor Garak and Dr. Bashir curled up together fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The vein in Admiral Ross' neck began to become visible, his face turning as red as his uniform. He was so furious he was shaking. LIEUTENANT! He roars. Garak and Julian jolt awake. Julian tries to bolt from the bed but ends up tumbling out of bed landing upside down on his back. Admiral Ross! Julian says looking horrified. G-Good Morning, do you need something? Admiral Ross' eyes narrow dangerously. Are you aware of all I have done to keep you out of prison?! There are people at headquarters that want your head on a platter. I have half a mind to drag your naked ass to headquarters and wash my hands of you! Julian remained frozen on the floor afraid to move. If I may speak on Dr. Bashir behalf? Garak calmly says as he slips on a pair of lounge pants. Julian and I are consenting adults and what transpired last night between us is none of the Federation's concern. Admiral Ross stood open mouthed, wondering what to do next. Then he smiled, Oh really? He said sarcastically. Lieutenant, what is the regulation pertaining to inter-species relations? Julian eyes widened and he starting reciting the regulation. Star Fleet personnel must notify the chief medical officer and or the commanding officer prior to engaging in an inter-species relationship. Failure to do so may result in disciplinary action. Garak looked flabbergasted. Why is there a regulation on this particular matter? Admiral Ross and Julian exchange looks. James T. Kirk, they said in unison. Everyone else in the room looked completely confused. Admiral Ross explains Captain Kirk was a notorious womanizer and on more than one occasion his escapades nearly caused all out war against the Federation. To resolve this issue, the legal department wrote this regulation. That way we had fair warning of potential problems that may arise from sexual encounters with alien races.


	12. Chapter 12

Now, what to do about you two, Admiral Ross said. Here is my idea, this is afternoon you two will be getting married and here is why: 1. Cardassia could use an image boost. 2. The peace talks will go smoothly. 3. By marrying the chancellor Dr. Bashir will be granted diplomatic immunity and the people demanding Julian's head won't be able to touch him. So, the choice is up to the two of you. Getting married and possibly live happily ever after or I arrest Julian right now and he will be charged, court marshaled, decommissioned, and placed in front of a firing squad, in that order. The Federation outlawed the death penalty! Julian screams. Not for treason and terrorism charges, says Admiral Ross. After it was determined that the Maquis' actions directly caused the dominion war. Our legal department decided reinstate the death penalty.   
Julian tries to get up but his legs won't respond. His stomach crunch and vomit rises up to his throat. Julian can't fight it down and he pukes all over the floor. Garak rushes to Julian's side. Alright! Garak says angrily, we will get married this afternoon. Excellent said Admiral Ross clasping his hands. See you this afternoon say at o' fifteen hundred? Fine, Garak said coldly. Admiral Ross turns to leave seemly happy with himself. Oh, Admiral! Garak turns to Admiral Ross, if you ever speak to my mate in such a matter again I will personally cut out your tongue. Admiral Ross stares down Garak. Are you threatening me chancellor?! Oh no my dear admiral, Garak says smoothly, that was not a threat but a promise. All the color drains from Admiral Ross' face. He runs from the room.   
Kira, Garak, and Julian stare at each other, trying to find the right words to say. Kira takes a breath, I am so sorry guys, he would not take no for an answer. How did you find out? Garak asks. I received a noise complain last night and came to investigate when I heard you...Kira blushes and her eyes hit the floor. Well now that is settled Garak says abruptly we have a lot to get done before this afternoon. First thing, first let's give you cleaned up my dear doctor. Julian still sitting on the floor, covered in vomit, in a daze. Garak scoops Julian up into his arms cradling him, he carries him into bathroom. Garak places Julian in the shower, strips off his own pants and joins Julian. Garak turns on the shower and helps Julian wash the vomit off of himself. Leaning against the bathroom door Kira asks Do you guys need anything? Why yes, Garak replies, tell Quark to start decorating the promenade and his bar. If Admiral Ross wants us to get married then we are going to do it right. And Commander please tell Quark my apologizes for such short notice.


	13. Chapter 13

A little higher, higher Quark says directing his staff as they're hanging Cardassian Union and Federation banners. To your left, no your other left! Snaps Quark. How's it going Quark? Erzi asks walking into the bar. Quark glared at Erzi, remind me why I'm doing this again? I'm not being paid. Because Quark, Erzi says, Garak and Julian are our friends and it a nice thing to do. Quark snorts at Erzi. Nice, nice, do I seem nice to you? Quark asks. Erzi smiles.   
Of course the one day when everyone will be staring at me, my hair decides to misbehave! Julian rants as he tries to get his hair to lay down. You look perfect to me, Garak says as his eyes scan over Julian in his dress whites. Of course you think that Garak, Julian smiles. I could prance around naked and you would still think I was perfect. Garak smiles as the image of Julian prancing around naked comes into focus in his mind. Too bad you are not a betazoid, Garak smirked. Julian laughed leads over and kisses Garak.


	14. Chapter 14

The door chimes, Enter, Julian and Garak says in unison. Erzi stepped through doorway smiling. Julian, you have visitors. Julian turns around to see his parents standing beside Erzi. Mum and Dad! Julian said excitedly. What are you doing here? He asks curiously. Well, its not everyday your only son gets married, now is it? Richard Bashir says with a smile. Julian's eyes hit the floor. You're not upset that I'm not going to have a traditional relationship? Julian says quietly. Sweetheart, Amsha says softly We could never be upset with you for following your heart. That's right, Richard adds and at least we were able to make it to the wedding. How did you find out we were getting married, anyway? Julian wondered. Erzi called us and arranged for transport, Richard said. Julian walks over and bear hugs Erzi and whispers in her ear, Thank you. Although Richard says you can't properly get married, not without these at least. Richard pulls two small black boxes from his jacket pocket. He hands them to Julian. Julian opens the boxes and starts tearing up. These are...he says choking back tears. Your grandparents wedding bands, Richard finishes the sentence, yes they are , Richard says and now they belong to the two of you. Julian hugs his parents and starts sobbing. Erzi explains the significance of the rings to Garak. As well as other earth customs regarding courtship and marriage. Garak disappears into the other room and reappears with a wooden box. Garak clears his throat, since you are keeping with some earth traditions, I would like to share a Cardassian tradition if that is alright. The Bashirs smiled and nodded in agreement. Garak opens the box in places a beaded bracelet on Julian's wrist. Garak explains that the bracelet is given as an offer of marriage. Each bead represents a stage in our relationship. Julian stares at the bracelet. Did you make this? Garak nods. When? Julian asks. Last night after you fell asleep. Garak replies. Tradition dictates that the bracelet be made by hand. Julian starts tearing up again. Come now Doctor, Garak says we don't need you looking puffy eyed in our wedding pictures. Julian laughs. Now let me see if we can do anything with that hair of yours, Garak says as he starts styling Julian's hair.


	15. Chapter 15

They are late! Admiral Ross growls. I told them both fifteen hundred sharp! That was fifteen minutes ago! Admiral, Kira sighs, you blackmailed them into getting married. Then you give them less then twenty six hours to plan the wedding. You have no right to be upset if they are running a little late. Admiral Ross glares at Kira. I don't see what there is to plan, the admiral replies. Kira rolls her eyes and scans the promenade. Quark did an impressive decorating job, Kira thought. The Cardassian union and Federation banners were hanging, along with silver and dark blue decorations accented with Cardassian Orchids.


	16. Chapter 16

Commander, I must object to this disgusting PR stunt! Puffed the vedek. As I have told all the vedeks this morning. This wedding has nothing to do with Bajor. You don't have stay for the wedding. You can stay in your quarters or go back to Bajor. But you will not cause a scene, need I remind you the entire federation is watching and Bajor still needs the federation's help. The vedek snorted some help they've been. If they really want to help us, they should leave those butchers to die. That is enough! Kira snapped. Kira motions for security. Please confine the vedeks to their quarters for the rest of the day, Kira orders. How dare you! Roars the vedek. I never thought I would see the day that a resistance fighter became a collaborator. Security, round up the vedeks and escorts them to their quarters. Kira shakes her head in disappointment. It's been nearly ten years since the occupation ended and the vedeks are acting like we are still under Cardassian control.


	17. Chapter 17

Julian and Garak step off the turbo lift onto the promenade where they are met by a sea of star fleet officers in dress whites. Garak twitches, I will say this for the federation, you sure know how to dress for formal occasions. There they are! Admiral Ross booms. The guests of honor have finally arrived! Admiral Ross came over and hissed in Julian's ear. You kept me waiting for thirty minutes! Well I'm sorry Admiral but I couldn't do a thing with my hair. Julian says in an over dramatic tone. The whole promenade roars with laughter. All right people let's do this, Admiral Ross says impatiently as he pushes Julian and Garak towards Quark's.


	18. Chapter 18

Admiral Ross clears his throat. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two individuals. Chancellor Elim Garak, do you take Dr. Julian Bashir to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do you part? I do, Garak says.   
Dr. Julian Bashir, do you take Chancellor Elim Garak to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do you part? I do, Julian says shaking. Then by the power invested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounced you both married, congratulations! Applause and cheers could heard throughout the station.


	19. Chapter 19

The station was humming with activity. People as far as the eyes could see. Garak and Julian sat at a large banquet table in the center of all the action. I don't believe I have ever seen so many people on this station before, Garak says trying to catch his breath. Are you alright, darling? Julian cooed rubbing Garak's back. I may need to excuse myself for a few minutes, Garak wheezed. Ezri! Julian called, waving Ezri over. Could you take Garak to a holosuite? Julian asked. He needs some air. I would be happy to. Erzi says smiling offering Garak her arm. Erzi lead Garak through the crowd to the holosuites. Giving Garak time to stop an oncoming anxiety attack.  
Julian sat observing his surrounds. Everyone laughing, smiling, drinking. My congratulations on your wedding doctor, a voice says catching Julian off guard. Um, Thank you, Uh...Julian searches his brain to place who this person is. Admiral Kathryn Janeway, the woman says extending her hand for a handshake. New head of Star Fleet security she continues. I really wish you would reconsider working for us. Janeway says with a smile. I'm sorry Admiral but I must decline your offer. Even if I wasn't newly married. My specialty is medicine not tactical, Julian says. That is not what I have heard, Janeway states. I thought an admiral would not bother themselves with idle gossip. Julian says suspiciously. Sometimes there is a kernel of truth among the gossip, Janeway says. Here, Janeway hands Julian a black card. If you ever reconsider my offer or need anything, just give me a call. Julian studies the card. It is the same dimensions as a standard Star Fleet ID card with the exception of it is solid black with no identifying marks on it. Julian flips the card over. OUCH! Julian yelps. Did the card just bite me? Julian thought. He turns to ask Admiral Janeway a question, only to discover she had vanished. Julian's eyes widen, he quickly grabs the card and tucks it into his inside breast jacket pocket. Just then Admiral Ross stumbles into the table, obviously well marinated in kanar. Say what you want about cardassians but they sure know how to make liquor. He says slurring his words. Admiral? Julian chimed. Um? Admiral Ross replied. How well do you know Admiral Kathryn Janeway? Julian inquired. HA! Admiral Ross laughed, Kathryn Janeway is currently in a Federation brig awaiting trail for crimes against the Federation. Julian's eyes widen staring at Admiral Ross open mouthed. Well, what did you except? Admiral Ross smirked. That is what happens when you side with the Maquis.  
Garak and Erzi make their way back to the table. Admiral Ross excuses himself and staggers away. Anything exciting happen while I was gone? Garak asks. Nothing really, Julian replies. I will tell Garak later about the mysterious Admiral Kathryn Janeway he says to himself. Chancellor Garak I premise? Says a very monotone voice. Garak turns to see none than Ambassador Spock of Vulcan standing before him. Ambassador, Garak says with a nod. Chancellor, may I have a moment of your time? Spock says with a since of urgency. Yes, of course, Garak says motioning to an empty chair beside him. I am afraid it is a matter of a personal nature. Oh? Garak seemed surprised by this statement. Ambassador Spock continues, it was brought to may attention that my aide filed a formal complaint with Star Fleet headquarters subsequently bringing your personal life into the spotlight. I feel, I must apologize for this intrusion of privacy. I hope this incident will not effect relates between Cardassian and Vulcan. Ambassador Spock, I assure you, there is nothing to be concerned about. Garak said looking thoroughly amused. Now that the matter is settled, Spock says I will leave to rest of your evening and see you tomorrow at the peace talks. With that Ambassador Spock gets up faces Garak. Live, Long, and Prosper Spock says giving the Vulcan salute then walks away. Garak looks puzzled, are all Vulcan like that or is it just the ambassador? Garak asks. All Vulcan are like that, Julian explains. Don't worry dear humans have known Vulcan for two hundred years and we still haven't figured them out completely either.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Palie! Vic Fontaine says as he strolls up to the table. Congratulations on getting hitched as he pats Julian on the back. Vic?! Julian sounds surprised. How are you walking around outside of the holosuites? Julian asks in amazement. The new chief engineer insisted on putting holoemitters throughout the station, so I can come and go as I please, within reason of course. The new chief is a pretty cool cat for a Vulcan. Listen, ya gotta let me play a set of you two. Think of it as a wedding present from your ol' pal Vic. You aren't bothered by the fact that I married another man? Julian raises an eyebrow at Vic. Hey if you love each other and you both are happy then who am I to judge? Vic says besides its the 24th century it shouldn't matter, I mean you guys interact with aliens on a daily basis for crying out loud. You don't think an alien hasn't shacked up with another alien by now and decided to settle down? Geez Palie, just relax and enjoy the party already. So what do ya say? How about some Sinatra? Ol' blue eyes is always a hit at wedding receptions. Julian turns to Garak, Well? Garak shrugs Its fine with me, although I have no clue who this Sinatra person is, Julian facepalmed. Then its settled Sinatra it is, Vic says as his band appears and they start play. This song is for the happy couple, Vic says then he starts to sing. “Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way you look tonight.” May I have this dance? Julian says smiling offering his hand to Garak. I would love too, Garak replies. They spend the rest of the evening dancing to Sinatra's greatest hits.


	21. Chapter 21

Ugh! I know I'm forgetting something, Julian says as he checks and rechecks his luggage one last time. Dear, its not like we are never coming back, Garak replies. Besides if you forget something Ezri will keep it until we come back to visit. Julian stops and stares at Garak in disbelief. For as long as I've known you, you have said how much you hated living on this station. And now you're talking about coming back to visit? Julian says. The federation has designated deep space nine has a meeting place between Cardassia and the federation, Garak says dryly. According to Admiral Ross the federation can't guarantee my safety if I were to show up at headquarters so deep space nine was the obvious alternative. I guess the earth saying is true, be careful what you wish for. I wished for years to return home to Cardassia and now I'm returning home to find her reduced to rubble. Garak frowns looking sad. Julian puts his arm around Garak, don't worry darling we will rebuild Cardassia together, says Julian. Garak sighs. At least Doctor Parmak will have help running the new field hospital. Garak smiled. I still can't believe you insisted that I be in charge of the medical exchange between Cardassia and the federation, Julian stated. Why not? Garak asks. You're a brilliant doctor and you know people in the medical exchange, so you as Ambassador Spock would say you were the logical choice. Julian rolls his eyes and the fact that I am your husband had nothing to do with it. Garak smiles leads over and kisses Julian's forehead. What are you planning on do with that? Garak asks, pointing to the replica model of the Alamo. I going to give it Erzi for safe keeping, Julian says. What about your holosuite programs? “When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things” Julian quoted. I guess you won't be needing this then. Garak says holding up a dingy ratty looking teddy bear. Kukalaka! Julian cried. Julian tackles Garak grabbing for the bear. Garak goes tumbling to the floor laughing. My dear I would never separate you from your first patient. Garak says as he plays keep away with the teddy bear while stealth kissing Julian.


	22. Chapter 22

There that is the last of it, Julian says loading the last of their luggage onto the transport. Julian and Garak turn to see Ezri, Kira, and Quark standing in the corridor. What is it with you people trying to sneak away without saying good-bye, Quark says abruptly. Garak chuckles why Quark I didn't think you cared. Quark snorts. Kira steps forward, have a safe trip and try to stay out of trouble, she says smiling. Why commander I always stay out of trouble, Garak smirks. Ezri hugs Garak and Julian. Remember, in through the nose, out through the mouth, Ezri says to Garak. Then she turns to Julian, and you she starts in coffee and tea are not acceptable substitutes for actual food. Repeat after me I must sleep at least eight hours a day. Julian laughs hugging her. Take care of yourselves, Ezri says.  
This is your pilot speaking we will be beginning our descent into Cardassia and will be arriving in Lakarian City momentarily. Please return your table trays to their upright position and thank you for flying with federation transport. I don't know if I will ever understand humans and their attempt at humor, Garak thought to himself. He had been listening to Julian and the pilot talk about 21st century earth culture the entire trip. Yeah, sorry I can't stay and help you get settled, doc. The pilot says but if I but I'm not home for dinner my wife will have my head. And that's no joke she is half klingon. Plus we just had a baby so she had been a little moodier than normal. Just then I voice come over the com. Hey Star Fleet! On your way home, pick up some milk. The admiral says we are out. The voice barks. Yes ma'am, the pilot says mock saluting the com. That made both Garak and Julian giggle. The clouds cleared and Lakarian City comes into view. Welcome home my dear, Garak cooed. Julian grabs Garak's hand and puts his head on Garak's shoulder. “Home” Julian says with a sigh.


End file.
